Crybaby
by loser4life
Summary: he would always make me cry when we were younger...and i hated him for that...right? [oneshot] based on a manga called Crybaby Betty by Seto Yuuna.


**Cry Baby **

"blahbla" talking

'_blahblah' _thinking

**_Lablab _**narrating story (Hilary)

_Blahblah_ telling a story

**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

On a snowy December day…a child named Sally cries her head off after being bullied and is comforted…_

_**I, Hilary Tatibana, am like this little girl but I'm just a tad bit different from Sally from the story. And there are two guys…**_

Hilary walked into the snow covered school courtyard when she heard something…_Oh no this sound…_a sound of skateboard coming near her just above the staircase. "AHH!" she screamed as she tried to get out of the way but fell on the white fluffy snow. "Ow…" she rubbed her butt as she looked at the figure. There stood a boy with two different blue tone hair, with deeply colored crimson eyes picking up his skateboard.

**_He is one of them…Kai Hiwatari…15 years old…_**

Kai stared at her. "What are you looking at?" Hilary just stared back at him. "I didn't even touch you and fell down…" Kai stated as he continued to stare at her. _Well no duh…I was trying to not get killed by you…_Hilary thought. "Here, get up." Kai offered his hand. "Hmph!" Hilary turned around not looking at him. "Jeeze…un-cute as always." Kai sighed. "Good morning Hilary!" a girl with pink hair ran to her. She looked up not responding to Kai. "Hi Mariah!" Hilary waved at her friend. _She's ignoring Me…_Kai thought as a vain popped out on his forehead.

As Hilary talked a voice came. "Why are you sitting here on the ground for so early in the morning?" the voice came from a brightly colored orange hair with blue eyes boy.

_**And he is the other boy…Brooklyn…15 years old…**_

"Wah?" Hilary looked up to face him. "Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked her. "I'm fine I'm fine! I just stumbled a bit is all!" Hilary laughed sheepishly. "Tch…that was a huge fall to be a stumble" Kai mumbled but Hilary head it. "Psh!" she hissed.

"Hey, Hilary what do you have first period?" Kai asked her. She turned around, completely ignoring him. "What are we doing in gym today?" she asked Mariah. "Basketball." she answered. "With the boys" added Brooklyn.

"Hey, Hilary, did you do your math homework?" Kai asked her again. Once again Hilary ignored him. "Really? I suck at that sport…" Hilary sighed. "Hey Brooklyn aren't you good at basketball?" Mariah asked him. "Well I was back in jr. high." he answered.

Kai stood there…getting pissed by the minute…not good…

"Your ignoring me! I'm talking to you!" Kai grabbed Hilary's shoulders. "AHH!" she sreamed. Silence filled the air. _Oops…_Hilary thought. "Uh… I got to go…come on Mariah!" Hilary grabbed Mariah's hand and walked off leaving Kai and Brooklyn. Kai stared at the hand that grabbed Hilary's shoulders. _Do I have some disease? _he asked as he looked at his hand. "I know…I know it hurts" Brooklyn comforted as he patted Kai's back. "Shut up." Kai walked off leaving a smiling orange haired behind.

"Why do you ignore Kai so much?" Mariah asked Hilary during P.E. "Because…he would always make me cry when we were younger."

_**It's true…I lost count of how many times he made me cry…that butt…**_

"He must of bullied you a lot huh." Mariah stated. "Huh?" Hilary looked at her. "Because when I looked at him-" just then loud screams came from a group of girls. "Brooklyn!" Kai just shoved Brooklyn as he tried to get the ball from him. "Poor Brooklyn." one girl said. "Kai did that on purpose!" another said. Kai just glared at them all.

_**He isn't very popular with the girls oddly enough… well who wouldn't with death glares like that?**_

"Oh my lord! He's bleeding!" some girl pointed out. Sure enough Brooklyn was having a nose bleed.

Hilary walked off to shot some hoops leaving Mariah with other girls. "Ehh? Is it really true?" one of the girls asked. "Yeah, I saw him throw out Brooklyn's Bentou ." another answered. "Oh I saw that! He threw them out on the balcony right? Poor Brooklyn…" some other girl said. "Oh yeah and I heard that Kai made Hilary cry." Mariah told them. "Oh really?"

_**I don't cry over easy stuff but Kai has seen my crying face WAY to much for my liking…**_

"But I wonder how many times did he bully her…" Mariah said as she looked at Hilary shoot the ball. Just as she did some other ball smacked her ball away from the net. "Oi!" she turn to look at the person. There stood Kai. She sweat dropped as she started to back away. He had some evil glare glued to his face.

_**In my 15 years of life it was always Kai…**_

Kai snorted. _Wah…_Hilary thought but her face turned into a frown._ You butthead…_Hilary began to shot again, but once again was blocked by Kai's ball. "Again!" Hilary gave a huge sigh. Kai's very persistent. "Oh no! Kai's bullying her again! We have to help her!" Mariah said but just then Brooklyn popped in and wrapped his arms around Hilary's shoulders. "What are you doing now? Your such an idiot Kai." Brooklyn said. "She was in my way!" Kai stated. "You know, if you would try to be nice to girls you would have girls after you." Brooklyn told him. "Shut up." a vain popped on Kai's head.

Hilary turned to the group of girls who were staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing…we thought we saw someone getting bullied. Bye bye." Mariah said as she began to walk off. "Wit what!" Hilary asked. "Don't you think you are kinda lucky to be bullied by Kai?" Mariah asked. "Eh?" she sweat dropped. "Then oh-so-sweet Brooklyn always comes and saves you." "What! No!" Hilary shouted. "Then it must be true since your denying it so badly!" Mariah stated. Hilary just stared at her. "So, Hilary, what is your type of guy?" She asked her. "Eh?" "Lets start of the face and personality." Mariah said. It took Hilary a few moments to understand. Then out of no where…"I thought about it already!" she held her fist in the air. Mariah sweat dropped as she stared at her friend. "I want someone that is good looking, nice, nice smile, and oh yeah did I say nice?" Hilary asked and Mariah nodded. "Well yeah someone that doesn't bully me; He's so nice!"

_**Major emphasis on bully. NO BULLYING WHAT SO EVER!**_

"I see…so you want someone that is nice that will care for you and you could fall in love with?" Mariah asked. "Well..yeah.." Hilary said. "You gonna confess to him?" Mariah asked. "EH NO!" Hilary blushed

_**I'm really not good at telling guys I like them…I begin to sweat a lot…not good…**_

"I see I see…" Mariah said. "Yeah…" Hilary trailed off.

_**Yup…I have a crush on the boy who's hand comforted me when I was bullied…I still remember it…**_

"But there is nothing wrong with having a guy being a tad bit mean though." Mariah said. "Eh?"

_**Pft no! If the guy just wants to see a girl cry then that is wrong! WRONG!**_

The school bell rang for the end of the day. "Hilary lets go home" Mariah said. "Sorry I can't, I have book room duty today." Hilary answered as she grabbed her coat. "Aww..okay then see you tomorrow then." Mariah waved goodbye. Hilary looked at the paper that will tell who she is working with. _Ughh…_ she thought as she looked at the name. It read Kai.

"Lets go home Kai." A guy called out to him. "Alright." Kai said…without knowing he was on duty.

_**Tch… as if I would tell him…but it was because I was going to be in a room by myself with that…that guy…**_

She walked into the bookroom to find no one there. "Okay…" she began. She took a book off a shelf that was out of order but as she did so books fell. _I'm not fit to do this kind of job…_as she picked up the books from the floor she saw a book called "Crybaby Sally"

"Oh!"

_**What a nice story that was…**_

"Hrmm…but where are the pictures in this book?" Hilary asked her self as she flipped through the book. "What you got there?" _Oh crap…_Hilary froze. "You know that was very evil of you to not tell me I had duty today. If the teacher saw me walk out of the school I would have been dead." Kai said as he leaned against the book self next to her.

_**Uh-oh…he's pissed off…with no one around…not good…not good at all…**_

"Your ignoring me…talk before I start getting pissed." Kai glared. Hilary just stared. "Hey." Kai said as he grabbed her arms. " Your hurting me dude." Hilary said as she looked at him. Just then Brooklyn came to the rescue. "Did you make her cry?" He asked. "What? Her? Does she look like she is crying?" Kai pointed at her, still holding on to her arm. "Let go of me" a vain popped on Hilarys forehead. "This is enough to make her cry though." Kai stated as he let go of her arm. "Kai…" she said in a low voice. "I've seen her cry so many times. If I saw her crying face once I seen it millions of time." Kai said. "Okay! I get it! Its not like I wanted to show you my tears!" Hilary yelled. "But don't you think girls look kinda cute when they are crying?" Brooklyn said.

_**Excuse me? Girls looking cute while crying? Oh heck no!**_

Brooklyn picked up the Crybaby Sally book and flipped through it. "Oh my kindergarten teacher read this to us." he told everyone. "I love this book!" Hilary jumped up and down. "I don't remember the ending at all…just tell me it." Kai said as she placed his hand on his neck. "Well if I remember it was about a young girl name Sally who's pink piggy ran away and she was so upset." Brooklyn explained. "Eh?" Hilary looked at him. "Oh yeah…and then the girl walks into the pigs pen and smells it and she cries again." Kai nodded.

Hilary looked at both of them. "YOUR ALL WRONG!" she yelled. "Oh?" they both looked at her.

"Its kinda like now. It was a December day and Sally was getting bullied and a boy came and comforted her. He turned out to be some magic user…or so I think…well anyways they go to this party and she is wearing this cute little dress that everyone loves!" Hilary retold the story, stars forming in her eyes. "I wish I could spend Christmas with a boy like that" she sighed. "Well isn't this what the girl looked like before? All crying face? Isn't it the type of girls all guys like?" Kai pointed at the girl in the book. " That's right…I'm not like that crying girl…no guys will like me… man another Christmas spent alone…" she looked down.

"I can fix that!" Brooklyn smiled as he held two papers in front of her. "Oh a Christmas party? Can I dress up?" Hilary asked. "Well its not formal, won't you come too Kai?" Kai took the paper and twirled it around with his fingers. "Your asking me now… whats the catch?" Kai looked up from the paper to Brooklyn. "Oh nothing at all!" Brooklyn smiled. "Tch… aren't you lucky your fairy god-boy came…this is lame." Kai said as he walked off. Hilary blushed as she looked at the paper. "Now I can spend time with him!" she smiled.

The next day Kai and Brooklyn where on the balcony eating lunch. "Hey aren't you going to eat all those bentou from all those girls?" he asked. Brooklyn let out a huge sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Kai looked at him. "I wonder how Hilary looks like when she is crying. You're the only one that saw her cry…not fair at all." Brooklyn said. "Eh? What the hell are you talking about?" Kai stared at her. "Well I don't care when girls cry…well maybe its kinda cute but Hilary doesn't cry at all and I really want to see her cry." "Could it be…" Kai began. "What?" Brooklyn looked at him. "This is why guys like you get all of that bentou from girls?" Kai pointed at him. "Eh?" he sweat drop as he continued to look at Kai. Kai sighed, "Are you going to eat all of that?" he pointed at the pile of bentou. "Nah…you could take them." Brooklyn said. Kai took one box and walked to the side of the balcony and looked around if anyone was looking. No one was near so he dumped Brooklyn's bentou just as Hilary was walking past him. _It is true! He does throw away it!_ Hilary thought as she turned around to walk the other away around. _Crap…she saw_ as Kai thought when he saw her leave. He sighed as he glared down at the bottom of the balcony. There stood two grayed color cats eating the food that was dropped. "Meow?" they looked up at the death glaring guy and ran off as fast as they could. They were freaked. _Darn cats…if I hadn't come they would be hungry _Kai thought as he watched them run away. "Even they run away…" Kai sighed.

It was Decemeber 24th the day of Brooklyn's party and Hilary was walking down the streets as snow fell. "My hands are freezing…why did I forget my glooves." Hilary blew on to her hands that was holding onto the umbrella to block the snow from falling on her. Just then sound of a skate board came near her and the next thing she knew her umberlla was snatched from her hands. "Hey, what are you doing!" Hilary glared at Kai as he picked up his Skateboard. "It's because I cant ride around in the snow." Kai answered. _Wah?_ Hilary thought to herself. She stuck her hands into her pocket as they walked. She stared at his bare hands, _isn't his hands cold?_ "What?" Kai asked as he stared at her. "Nothing, nothing" Hilary answered looking away. "Hrmmm…his house should be-oh wow…" Hilary was lost for words.

There stood his house decorated so nicely, I huge Christmas tree stood in the front with lights all over it and a snowman stood near it. "Tch…that guy is rich as ever." Kai growled as he looked at it. When they walked in, they found people dressed in fancy clothes. _That butt…he said it wasn't fancy…_Hilary thought as a voice came up. "Hey Hilary!" Brooklyn welcomed. "You fart you lied to me, look at all those fancy people." Hilary pointed out. "Well don't worry I'm prepared if this was going to happen, come along with me." Brooklyn lead her to a room. Kai stood there with an egg roll halfway to his mouth. _What is he doing…_

"Uhh…this dress is nice and all but its not going to fit in." Hilary thought as she stared at her dress in the mirror. It was like a maids dress. It went down just above her knee and a white apron was tied around her waist. "Don't worry about it." Brooklyn reassured her. "And what's up with these heels! So tall." Hilary looked at the 13 cm heels she wore. Brooklyn just walked away. _Why do I have a feeling this is going to be bad…_

_**Oh how I was right**_

As she walked out people stared at her and gave her their plates. "Brooklyn…" she growled. _Why is he doing this…_she gasped as she thought of something._ Could it be…_she thought but as she was walking she tripped and fell. "Ouch…" she looked at the floor. "Look at the klutzy maid." a person said. "Those dishes are now messed up." another responded. "Are you okay?" Brooklyn looked at her face that was covered with soup. "Its okay if you want to cry, your trembling." Brooklyn said. A vain popped on her head.

_**You butt I'm trembling from anger AND ITS SOUP ON MY FACE NOT TEARS!**_

"Eh? Your not crying." Brooklyn placed a hand over his mouth. "Why you…" Hilary said as she got up, "You promised I wouldn't get bullied anymore back in kindergarten! You made that fake nice face when it was you who bullied me all along wasn't it!" Hilary glared.

_**Tch…as I thought.**_

Brooklyn backed away. "Well at graduation I said I would become your friend…well at school anyways…" he answered. "Then why!" she asked him. "Since we were kids I always bullied girls to see them cry but I never saw you cry…only him." he pointed at Kai who was staring at them. "Your blaming me?" he asked. "And when I heard you would cry if you were bullied…so I bullied you to make you cry." he answered. Hilary stared at him. "Well to bad." she slapped him and walked off. "You idiot…you never learn." Kai looked at him. "She always slap me…she is strong…" Brooklyn rubbed his face. "What about you?" Brooklyn looked at Kai. "What about me?" "How did you make her cry?"

Hilary walked in the slow kicking her feet. She stared at the ground until that was she slipped and fell. "Ouch.." she looked at the sky and back down to the white ground. She began to laugh a bit. "You got what you deserved Brooklyn." she laughed. "He thought I would cry over something that stupid…tch as if." she laughed again. She sighed as she looked up at the sky and she remembered the book in the bag. She took out Crybaby Sally, and began to read it.

_Sally was picked on by the bully at the party but when the bully saw her crying face for the first time he said sorry._

_Tch…yeah right… _Hilary threw the book on the ground. "I hate myself…" she got up, "I'm going home." as she got up a hand grabbed her shoulders. "AHHHH!" she screamed and covered her mouth. She turned around to face Kai and she fell to the ground. "It's okay if I cry in front of that butt-head once…but I wont let is happen again!" Hilary reassured herself. Kai laughed. "Your so weird." "Eh?" she asked not looking at him. "You said that to me didn't you? And yet you still cried in front of me." "Its because you made me cry!" Hilary told him. Kai sighed. "Is it why you always ignore me like I was some monster about to kill you? Well I didn't want to make you cry for the same reason as he did…" he looked down at her.

_**Because…**_

He placed his hand on her head as he sat down next to her. "Its because you never cried when you need to." he sighed as he looked up at the sky.

_**Whenever I was bullied that hand would be there to comfort me…even though my face is all messed up…if Kai wasn't there…I would have never cried my eyes out…**_

Brooklyn walked to where the two where and stopped. He let out a small laugh. "So the bad guy turned out to by the nice guy huh?" he asked out loud. Kai stared at him. "You shouldn't make girls cry you know." Brooklyn smiled. "Hn…don't compare me to you." Kai answered back. "You knew how to Bully Hilary…isn't the saying true? That guys bully girls that they like?" he laughed. Kai blushed, "That face looks nice on you." Brooklyn laughed. Hilary turned around to look at him. "Bah! don't say those kind of things!" he smashed his hands over Brooklyn's mouth. "I knew the whole time why you were bulling me…at least I think I did." Hilary looked down, still on the floor. "What did you say?" Kai asked her looking down with some look of shock on his face. "That time during break when you would hit me with the ball." Hilary answered. "What?" "And the other day when I saw you threw down the food for the cats…that you were a nice person."

"I always ignored you , not talk to you and run away because when you comforted me my heart would beat faster…"

_**Actually I was really happy that he cared…**_

Hilary grabbed hold of Kai's arm, blushing and well freaking out. "You didn't hate me." Kai sighed and fell to the ground. "But…but why don't you hate me?" Hilary ask out loud. "Wah!" he looked at her. She shoved the Crybaby Sally in front of his face. "Didn't you say guys like girls like this? All crying and stuff?" she asked him. "Well I uhh…I meant that I could see why guys think girls look cute like that…I think…" Kai turned to face some other thing besides Hilary. "Huh?" "Well if it's the girl you like that is crying…" Kai looked at her. Hilary began to tear up and then…"Oh is she crying? Let me see, let me see!" Brooklyn popped in. "No! get away" Kai grabbed Hilary and covered her face. "Awww…not fair." Brooklyn pouted. "I caught this crying face myself you butt." Kai glared at him. "Oh come on, just a small look?" "No pervert!" "Kai…I cant breath…" Hilary mumbled into his chest.

_**Sally and I are different…but we are both the same in a way…we had someone who cared for us…**_

* * *

END! 

Hope you guys liked it! read the real story called "Crybaby Betty" by Seto Yuuna.


End file.
